


9-1-1: We don't abandon our own

by Lilstories33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are Bucks Parents, M/M, firefam - Freeform, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Summary: Buck is out for a very late night run, when things turn bad, he can only think of one thing to do.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	9-1-1: We don't abandon our own

**Author's Note:**

> A/N First 9-1-1 Fic! might be a little OOC but I hope people enjoy

It's not like buck to go out for a run in the middle of the night, but he can’t sleep, so much has happened. 

He’s lost count on how many times he has danced with death, or how many times he thought his new family would abandon him, but here he is, trapped with his thoughts running. 

Running from the thoughts that could take away his relationships. 

His mind floated to when he cut his arm on the windshield, he was on blood thinners, he remembered how quickly Bobby rushed to the ER to check on him. 

Coming to a stop and removing his headphones, he took a breath. He had put everyone through hell. But he did it so he could see them, he never wanted to lose them, during the lawsuit, he was in so much pain, it isolated him, he had no one, then when he went to apologise it was met with more hate. He could see the hurt in their eyes.

He was back with the 118, rescues got worse, he almost lost Eddie. Then a week later he met Red, a retired firefighter, he saw himself in Red, but no one in the station saw how badly he was suffering. 

Pulling out his phone he saw the time 3am, had he really ran for 3 hours, he had a shift at 10. 

“What we got here” Buck heard someone say. 

“Oooh, lookie it's the firefighter from the news” another voice from behind him. 

The next few moments happened quickly, he could handle a fight, he had been fighting to survive all his life, so this wasn't new, until he heard a bang and something pierce his chest.

“Shit! Lets go” one of them yelled, as they ran off, without the goods they were fighting for. Buck stumbled slightly as the shock wore off, blood stained his grey LAFD hoodie, as his knees gave way and he fell to the ground. 

His phone. Mustering up as much energy as he could he reached for the thumb-pad and held it “S-siri...C-call D-Dad” he gasped.

“Calling DAD” the female voice from the phone stated as it started to ring

One ring

Two ring

Three ring 

“Buck? It's 3am, is everything ok?” Bobby's voice came through the phone, Athena could be heard saying something in the background, the weak smile that came to the young firefighter's face caused the tears to roll down his cheeks.

“B-Bobby” Buck gasped out “m’sorry...for everything…” he mumbled weakly, holding back a sob “jus’ wan’ed to ‘ay I...I love y-you a-and A-Athen-na” 

“Buck” Bobby was now more alert, moving out of bed “Where are you? Buck? BUCK answer me!” his voice was panicked as he pulled on jeans in place of his PJ bottoms “Athena… You ha-”

“Bobby, I texted Michael he's on his way” she says “I have his location” she said, Athena had always told 118 to leave the find my phone tracker on, and to share my location, so if anything happened they could find each other. 

As the Nash-Grant team got into their car, Bobby heard a small whimper from Buck “son, tell me whats wrong, what's happened?” 

“Doesn’t matter” Buck wheezed, laying in the empty street “s’gonna be ok...B-Bobby, s’ok…” he whispered, he couldn't make out what was being said by Bobby or Athena. 

Bobby was sure Athena broke several of the speed limits to get to Bucks location, he wasn’t far from them, 20 minutes away, they got there in 5. 

“BUCK” Bobby and Athena yelled getting out the car, Bobby ran over, as his wife called 9-1-1. “Hey Kid..” he said, hands shaking as he applied pressure to the wound “y-you c-came” Buck gasped, his lips where turning blue, his skin was pale “course I did son. Why wouldn’t I...hey, buck, kid, Evan! Stay awake, keep talking to me” Bobby said 

Time seemed to move slowly to Bobby, everything was in slow mo, when the medics arrived and took Buck from him, the drive to the hospital, the wait…

“Bobby! ‘Thena!” Hen called running in, along with Chimney, Maddie, and Eddie who was carrying a sleeping Chris. 

“Hey” bobby smiled a little, eyes bloodshot from crying “He’s still in surgery” 

“What happened?!” Eddie demanded and Bobby looked at him as he sat “mugging turned bad...he....the bullet was lodged in his heart…” the captain who was usually strong, whispered “I can’t lose another kid, not again” he added even quieter. 

“Anyone else get a text about 2:59” Chim asked looking at his texts, as the rest of the team did, all reading the same message ‘it will all be ok, I love you’ 

Bobby froze, he dint get a text, he was called a minute after. 

“Family of Evan Buckley?” The Doctor said looking around the waiting room, there was no response, walking to the sleeping group she tapped Athena's shoulder “Family of Evan Buckley” she asked and the Sargent nodded “Yes, sorry, how is he” 

As the question was asked each member of the team woke up 

“He’s fine, bullet removed, we will keep him here to be monitored, once released he needs 24/7 supervision d-”

“Yes” Bobby said before the question was asked “He will be staying with us. And at the Station when we are on shift” he stated 

At the confused looks of his team he added “No one gets left behind. He won't be left behind again” he stated 

“Can we see Bucky now?” Chris asked quietly and the Doctor nodded leading them through. 

“Please one at a time” The Doctor whispered 

As they looked through the glass they couldn't believe it, Buck looked small, broken, tear stained cheeks with fresh tears falling, his lip was split, his eye was bruised, knuckles cut.

“Mr Nash, he asked me to give you this” a Nurse said handing him the phone “He removed the code” she added as she walked away. 

As Chim and Maddie went in to see Buck followed by Hen who had Chris now, Athena and Eddie hung back to see what Bobby had been given. 

He started with the contacts each had a profile picture

**Dad (Bobby Nash)**

**Mum (Athena Grant)**

**Sister (Maddie Buckley)**

**Sister (Henrietta Wilson)**

**Brother (Howard Han)**

**Partner (Eddie Diaz)**

No other contacts in his phone. As they clicked the App to shut down, they went into the photos, all of them either after a workout, with the team, his sister, one video. “Play it” Eddie said quietly 

As Bobby hit play, he took a breath, Buck, smiling, in the fire station, everyone laughing, hes walking, locking himself in the toilet: **VIDEO**

_“Hey, so how do I do this, if you are watching this, I'm not dead, maybe I am, Who knows! But it means something has happened, and you showed up...you didn’t leave me” he smiles, the smile that reaches his eyes, when he has nothing to worry about, before it fade and he clears his throat “I...I’ve done a lot of stupid things over the years, some of which I struggle with, losing Chris in the Tsunami, I’m still not comfortable with the water, I’m still scared every time I get into the truck, I know what your thinking Bobby, I should have told you but...I don’t want to burden you with my problems”_

_He pauses and looks at the door and continues “I mean what I said, this job, this life, its all I have got, when you guys leave...when...when you decide to leave me, that's when my life will end, I keep fighting to come back, because I have people worth fighting for. I'm probably in hospital, most likely nearly died or maybe I have died and I removed the pass code before dying for you to access, but...I need help....I keep, I-I….I can’t keep running from my thoughts anymore, I don’t want to end up alone, if it ever comes to you guys leaving just...please...don’t forget me?” he says_

_a knock on the door and Bobby can be heard “Buck, you ok kid?”_

_“Fin Cap! Just...fine” he calls back then turned back to the camera whispering “It will be ok, we’re ok, love you guys”_ **_VIDEO END_ **

The video cut off and the trio was silent, the music was a mixture of everyone's tastes, playlists made up for each of them. 

Bobby finally locks the phone and blinks when he sees the home screen, he remembered that photo, Buck said he had deleted it, it was himself and Buck, smiling faces painted as skeletons for Halloween. 

Eddie went into the room as soon as Hen, Chim and Maddie left “Babe, you gonna make this habit? Almost dying on us?” he asked and Buck smiled a little “s-Sorry Eddie, I try not to” he said “Yeah well, try not to” he grumbled kissing his forehead “cause if you do, you have to explain to Chris, not me” he said nodding to the sleeping boy cuddled into Bucks side “Look, Bobby and Athena really want to talk, I’ll be outside” he whispers as he carefully picked Chris up and carried him to the seats outside. 

Once gone that left the two people who answered his call. The Two people that he met when he first joined the station, the people he wanted to make proud. 

“Oh Buckeroo, what is it with you and hospitals” Athena said sitting on one side of the bed running a hand through his hair “Your gonna make me go grey faster” she said “Don’t be doing that now” she added with a small glare

“I wont. Look I’m sorry for...for dragging you guys out, I-” 

“No Son” Bobby says now slowly sitting in the empty seat beside Athena “You have nothing to be sorry for, we would have been heart broken if you had died and we couldn’t do anything to help....And I’m sorry, I should have noticed how much you were hurting. How scared you were and I didn’t” he said 

“We’re both sorry” Athena says “You are our kid. It’s our job to look after you” she says 

“The nurse gave us your phone, Buck” Bobby said quietly “You don’t have to be scared about us leaving you, we will never leave you, your parents and past are not good, I know that from what you have told us, I know you are a strong young man, but everyone needs to lean on someone” he said. 

Bucks eyes glistened with tears ready to spill, the two visitors carefully moved and pulled him into a hug, reassuring him everything is ok, they’d work everything out 

As the medication took hold of him, and he slowly started to drift to sleep he mumbled “Night Mum Night Dad” in a child like voice, that made Athena smile and push his hair out his face, she stepped out of the room to speak with the officers that finally arrived. 

As Bobby watched Buck sleep, Eddie entered “You know, I don’t think he realises how much we care” he whispered and Bobby nodded and grabbed a pen and Paper writing a message down. Eddie watched their leader carefully. When it was pinned to the window for Buck to see when he woke up, the men slipped out the room to head home themselves and try to get some sleep. 

When buck did wake, he blinked as his eyes adjusted and read the message

**_No one is left behind, that’s our motto Buck, it includes you as well._ **

**_For you a special motto Buck, is loved and never alone._ **

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Ahahah yeah, very new to fandom, I love Buck, honestly, but he has lost so much, and Bobby is such a Dad to Him, Athena a Mum, and I love Buddie! They are such a good couple.   
> Anyway I hope people enjoy.


End file.
